Im Wandschrank
Im Wandschrank ist die zehnte Folge der achten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 10.12.2012 in den USA urausgestrahlt. Der deutsche Sendetermin ist am 29. Mai 2013. Inhalt Die Freunde sitzen im MacLaren's und Marshall möchte sich Teds Luftmatratze ausleihen, weil seine Mutter zu Besuch kommt. Ted lässt sich nicht darauf ein, weil seine Freunde immer etwas von ihm ausleihen, es aber nie zurückgeben. Barney, der gerade mit Patrice unterwegs ist, soll der Schlimmste sein. Robin versteht immer noch nicht, weshalb Barney mit Patrice ausgeht, doch ihre Freunde sagen ihr, dass er mit ihr zusammen ist, weil sie genau das Gegenteil von Quinn ist und er es diesmal besser machen möchte. Lily macht sich Sorgen um Ted und versucht deshalb Marshalls Mutter bei ihm unterzubringen, worauf Marshall sich nicht einlassen will. Kurz darauf kommen Ted und Robin in die Wohnung und Robin will alles tun, um Barneys und Patrices Beziehung zu beenden. Sie hat Patrice sogar von Barneys "Playbook" erzählt, nur damit diese mit Barney Schluss macht. Robins Versuch hat jedoch nicht geklappt, weshalb sie Patrice das "Playbook" zeigen will. Ihre Freunde machen sich langsam ernsthafte Sorgen um Robin, weshalb diese ihnen verspricht, nicht zu handeln. Doch bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bricht sie bei Barney in die Wohnung ein. thumb|left|280pxJudy unterhält sich mit Lily und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie gerne einen neuen Mann finden würde. Sie bittet sie um ein paar Tipps, die Lily ihr sehr gerne gibt. Kurz darauf hört Marshall über das Babyfon, wie Judy und Mickey sich unterhalten. Als er in Marvins Zimmer geht, sieht er, dass die beiden miteinander schlafen. Derweil sucht Robin verzweifelt nach dem "Playbook", doch sie kann es nicht finden. Als plötzlich Barney auftaucht, versteckt sich Robin im Kleiderschrank und ruft Ted an, damit er ihr hilft, aus der Wohnung zu flüchten. Dieser lockt Barney mit dem Vorwand, dass Hugh Hephner in der Lobby sitzt, aus der Wohnung, sodass Robin noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekommt, das "Playbook" zu finden, was sie auch macht. thumb|280pxMarshall ist schockiert, dass er seine Mutter und Mickey erwischt hat und auch ihre Erklärung hilft ihm nicht weiter. Robin musste sich derweil wieder in Barneys Schrank verstecken, weil dieser zurückkam. Sie ruft erneut Ted um Hilfe und erst, als sie ihm droht, seine roten Cowboystiefel, die sich in Barneys Schrank befinden, zu zerstören, schleicht auch Ted sich in Barneys Wohnung, schnappt sich Robins Tasche und versteckt sich in der Abstellkammer, da Patrice in diesem Moment an der Tür klingelt. Robin und Ted bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als Lily anzurufen. Diese befindet sich ebenfalls in Barneys Wohnung, weil sie ihre Milch dort abpumpen wollte, als Robin eingebrochen ist. Sie schleicht sich zu Robin in den Kleiderschrank und will wissen, was diese hier macht. Robin erklärt, dass sie das "Playbook" finden wollte, um es Patrice zu zeigen. Als sie hört, dass Patrice ins Schlafzimmer gehen soll, legt sie das "Playbook" mitten aufs Bett. Marshall hat sich derweil im Schrank eingesperrt und will nicht mehr rauskommen, weil seine Mutter und Lilys Vater miteinander geschlafen haben. Als Patrice das "Playbook" findet, bittet sie Barney um eine Erklärung. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass das Buch existiert und braucht frische Luft. Barney läuft ihr auf den Balkon hinterher, wo sich die beiden streiten. Zu der Zeit wollen Lily, Robin und Ted flüchten, doch ihnen bleibt nicht genug Zeit, weshalb sie sich in der Abstellkammer verstecken. Patrice will nicht mit Barney zusammen sein, solange er das Buch besitzt und so verbrennt er das "Playbook" vor ihren und vor den Augen seiner Freunde. Diese sind schockiert, besonders Robin. Als Lily nachhause kommt, erfährt sie, dass ihr Vater mit Judy geschlafen hat. Sie ist außer sich. Barney versucht ihnen in der Bar klar zu machen, dass jeder sein Glück verdient hat, auch wenn es mit einer Person ist, mit der man den anderen nie zusammen gesehen hätte. Robin sieht diese Aussage als Schrei nach Hilfe und will mit den anderen eine Intervention veranstalten, die Barney zurückbringt. Doch ihre Freunde sehen genau, wer hier die Intervention braucht und so muss Robin sich ihrem Problem stellen und akzeptieren, dass die Beziehung zwischen Barney und Patrice echt ist. Gastdarsteller *Ellen D. Williams als Patrice *Matt Boren als Stuart *Suzi Barrett als Sandra *Matthew Rocheleau als Stephen *Amy Holland Pennell als Christy Fehler *Barney erwähnt seine Vermieterin. Die kann es jedoch nicht geben, da die Wohnung in Die Festung der Barnigkeit verkauft werden soll, was vorraussetzt, dass er selbst der Eigentümer der Wohnung ist. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Während Robin nach dem Playbook sucht, findet sie den Bro Code. *Marshall, Lily und Ted halten für Robin eine Intervention. *Dass Lily und Judy sich nicht mögen, kommt wieder vor. *Robin schreit Patrice wieder an. *Teds Cowboystiefel kommen wieder vor. *Barney erwähnt seinen Werd Aufgedreht - Mix und das erste Lied "You give love a bad name" von Bon Jovi. Er kam das erste Mal in Silvesterlaune vor. *Marshall macht wieder Comedy über Fische. *Lilys Unfähigkeit Geheimnisse zu behalten wird wieder erwähnt. *Das Playbook wurde in der Folge Der Sporttaucher vorgestellt. *Die ganze Gruppe hat irgendwelche Dinge von Ted geliehen. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Der Abschlepp-Wagen, wo Lily und Marshall bemerken, dass alle praktischen Dinge Ted gehören. *Marvin Eriksen Sr. nannte Judys Brüste schon in Schlechte Nachrichten Minnesota Twins. *Robin findet in Barneys Apartment eine Autobiografie von David Lee Roth. Dass Barney ein Fan von ihm ist, kommt wieder in der Episode Die Liebe meines Lebens - Teil 1 vor. Anspielungen *Robin hat Teds Special Edition von Immer Ärger mit Bernie geliehen. *Ted will Barney aus seinem Apartment bekommen, indem er sagt, Hugh Hefner stehe unten. Später sagt er, Jon Bon Jovi wäre da und er würde sogar neben einem Slippery When Wet Schild stehen. *Barney hat eine Ausgabe von David Lee Roths Biografie Crazy from Heat, die an ihn gewidmet ist. *Marshall imitiert Chris Rock und Andrew Dice Clay bei seinem Auftritt. *Am Schluss sagt Mickey: "Wir sind eine Familie mit gewissen Vorzügen". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen. Musik *''Keine Musik in dieser Episode'' Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8